Big Macintosh and Rarity Christmas
by Dancintune
Summary: Big Macintosh and Rarity are having a merry Christmas together. Please review


It was a week before Christmas. Everyone was getting ready for the big snow fall. Sweetie belle put on her favorite light purple winter coat, a pair of earmuffs, and a pair of mittens and skipped off to her sister's house. Rarity was busy wrapping her little sister's gift. When Sweetie came in the boutique, she called "Hello. Rarity." Rarity quickly hide Sweetie belle's gift and ran out of the back room. "Oh hello, Sweetie." She said. "Hi sis." She said. She went over to her big sister and gave her a hug. Rarity hugged her back. "Let me take your coat. Go into the living room. I'll be there in a minute." Rarity said. Sweetie belle took off her coat and gave it to Rarity. She ran into the living room and sat by the fire place. Rarity hanged up her coat, when suddenly the door opened. It was Applejack and Apple bloom. "Howdy, Rarity. Woo wee it's cold outside." She said. "Hello, Applejack. Apple bloom. Come on in. Sweetie belle and I were just about to have some hot chocolate. Would you care for some?" Rarity asked. "Why thank you." Applejack said, taking the coat off of her sister. "I'll take your coats. You go into the living room." Rarity said. They gave their coats to her and went into the living room. Rarity hanged them up.

She brought out a tray of hot chocolate for everyone. She set it down on the table and sat down. Everyone took a mug. "By the way, I was wondering if you and Sweetie belle wanted to come to our big Christmas party. What do yall say?" Applejack asked. "We would be delighted to Applejack. Thank you for the invite. What should I wear?" Rarity asked. "Just dress nice but casual." Applejack said. After an hour, Applejack and Apple bloom decided it was time to go home. They got their coats, thanked Rarity for the hot chocolate, and went off. "Well, that was fun." Rarity said. "Yes it was." Sweetie said. Rarity looked at her watch. "I'd better get you home. Get your coat." She said. Sweetie did as she was told. Rarity put on her long purple coat, her muff, and earmuffs. She walked her sister back home. She kissed her goodbye and went off. But it started getting windy and the snow flurries turned into a snow blizzard. She could hardly see. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. It was Applejack's older brother Big Macintosh. "I beg your pardon." Rarity said. "That's alright. Let me help you through this storm, Miss Rarity." Big Mac said. He took her hand and brought her into the barn where it was warm and safe. "Apparently, you can't get home in this storm. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Big Mac said. "That's alright. Thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it." Rarity said. "I couldn't just let a lovely lady like you freeze." Big Mac said. Rarity blushed. "I still appreciate it." She said. She hugged him. Big Mac has always been in love with her ever since he saw her. It was a magical moment for him. He hugged her back. They gazed into each others eyes, Big Mac leaned in and kissed her.

Later, they got tired. The storm still was not broken, so they had to stay inside the barn. The next morning, they woke up. The storm was over. For now. There was so much snow on the ground. "Well, how are we going to get through this?" Rarity asked. Big Mac thought about it and he remembered. "There's a secret passage back here. Follow me." Big Mac said. He took her to a passage in the back of the barm. He moved an old shudder and there was a tunnel. "Ladies first." He said. She gave him her hand and he helped her down. Big Mac took a lantern and guided the way back to their town. They finally arrived. Everything was covered in snow. Big Mac walked Rarity to her house. "Would you like to come in?" Rarity asked. "That's very kind of you, Miss Rarity. But I don't want to impose." Big Mac said. "Nonsense. After what you did for me, I owe you one. Please come in." Rarity said. Big Mac shrugged and followed her inside.

Big mac took of his coat and hanged it up. "You go ahead into the living room. I'll be there in a minute." Rarity said. He went into the living room and started a fire in the fireplace. Rarity came out with some hot chocolate. She gave a mug to Big Mac and took one for herself. "Thank you." Big Mac said. They talked and laughed and had fun together. After a while, Big Mac decided it was time to go. Before he did he asked. "Rarity, would be my date to my family's Christmas party?" Rarity thought about it. "I would be delighted." She said. They hugged each other and he left. Rarity shut the door and leaned against it with her hands on her heart. She felt something she never felt before. She was in love with Big Mac. The next day, Sweetie belle came over to help Rarity decorate the tree. They put on ribbons, tinsel, bells, and other pretty decorations. After that, they went outside and built a snowman. Big Mac and Apple Bloom were walking by and saw Rarity and Sweetie belle having fun.

They walked over and joined them. Sweetie belle and Apple bloom were having a snowball fight against Big Mac and Rarity. They were having a lot of fun. Before the apples left, Big Mac asked "Would you care to take a walk with me tomorrow in the woods and go skating?" Rarity smiled. "I would love to." She said. The next day, Rarity put on a red top, black sweater, black jeans, a long winter coat, gloves, and boots. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She answered it. "Howdy, Rarity. Ready to go?" Big Mac asked. "Yes I am." She said. She got her ice skates, locked her house and they were off. They walked around the woods and in the middle was an ice pond. They put on their ice skates. "I don't know about this. I never ice skated before." Rarity said. "It's a whole lot of fun. Take my hand. I'll teach you." Big Mac said. She took his hand and he put his other hand on her waist. He never let go of her. She felt wonderful when she was with him. When sunset came, they walked back home. "I had a wonderful time with you, Big Mac. I hope we can do it again sometime." Rarity said. Big Mac pulled her closer, leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Rarity had to get ready for Applejack's Christmas party. Sweetie belle came over to her house. She had something special to give her sister. "But Sweetie, it's not Christmas yet." Rarity said. "I know. But I know you will need it." Sweetie belle said. Rarity opened it. Inside was a white sweater with glitter and her initials in green letters, a black skirt, a red top, red belt, and a white fur hat. "Sweetie, it's perfect. Oh thank you." Rarity said. She hugged her sister. Rarity thought about it and she decided to give Sweetie belle her gift too. She pulled it out of her dresser and handed it to her. Sweetie opened it. Inside was a pink knitted sweater and a headband with a bow. "It's beautiful. I'll go try it on." She said. A few minutes later, she came out with it on. "It fits great. I'll wear it for the party. Thanks sis." Sweetie said. "Your welcome. I better get ready too." Rarity said. She put on the outfit. "I'm ready. Are you ready to go?" Rarity asked. "Yes. Come on." Sweetie belle said. They put on their coats and went off. "Howdy you two. Welcome to the party. Come on in." Applejack said when they arrived.

The barn looked amazing. There were decorations everywhere. Big Mac moticed Rarity had arrived. When she took off her coat, he was amazed by how beautiful she looked. He went up to her. "Howdy Rarity. You look lovelier than you usually do." He said. "Hello, Big Mac. Thank you. Sweetie, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Rarity said. Sweetie belle saw Apple bloom and Scootaloo and ran up to them. Rarity and Big Mac had a nice evening together. The girls saw how happy they were. Pinkie pie had a good idea. She hanged up some mistletoe and pushed them together underneath it. It felt a little awkward at first. Big Mac gazed into Rarity's sapphire eyes. He stroked her hair. She put her arms around his neck. They moved in closer and kissed each other. Sweetie belle and Apple bloom saw them kissing. They looked so happy together. They realized that if Sweetie's sister and Apple's brother got married, they would be sisters. "Rarity, come with me." Big Mac said. He took her hand and brought her out onto the balcony. "What a gorgeous view." Rarity said. "Eeyup. Rarity, there is something I have to tell you. Ever since we met, I have always been in love with you. Your just the most beautiful girl I ever met in my entire life. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was afraid you won't feel the same." Big Mac said. "Big Mac, I'm in love with you too. When you helped me out of that storm, you were so heroic. When you taught me how to ice skate, you were so kind hearted. You were always so sweet to my sister. You were always a hard worker. You were always such a gentleman to me. You are the most wonderful boy I ever met." Rarity said. They moved in closer to each other. "Merry Christmas, Rarity." Big Mac said. "Merry Christmas, Big Mac." Rarity said. They kissed. What a merry Christmas it was.

THE END


End file.
